


Prey

by hanzopanzo (floralstiel)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralstiel/pseuds/hanzopanzo
Summary: Her name was Zarya. She'd caught him a few months ago, time enough to sample him in many ways both in-season and out and he rankled at the memory of their first meeting; she the hunter, he the prey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love...abo...and zaryanzo...

“Be still.”

Hanzo whined and tossed his head, baring his teeth in a snarl that just as quickly melted into an expression slack in pleasure. The fingers pumping in and out of him were stretching him ridiculously wide, deeper than he could hope to reach on his own, and the still-conscious part of his brain rejoiced at finding such a suitable partner, such a strong and _large_ partner who wasn't afraid to put him in his place.

“There we go,” the woman cooed, and something else in a language he could not understand. “All you needed was something filling you up inside, yes?”

He cried out a high moan and contorted, pressing down as hard as he dared, selfishly demanding more.

“No, no, little dragon, you will take what I give you.”

He sobbed and screwed his eyes shut, forcing his body to fall lax, both damning and praising the woman at once.

“You fickle thing,” she continued, curling her fingers on every push and pull and he gurgled in response, “so cold outside of your season but yet, without fail…”

She twisted her wrist, pressing yet another finger inside him and he wailed.

“When it comes time you fold so sweetly.”

Hanzo moaned raggedly as her pace quickened, filling their heated shelter with slick squelches and Hanzo’s panting breaths. Outside a blizzard raged, but in their hut on the cliff-side Hanzo felt like he was melting into her touch, mindless and completely base as he sought pleasure from her hand.

Her name was Zarya. She'd caught him a few months ago, time enough to sample him in many ways both in-season and out and he rankled at the memory of their first meeting; she the hunter, he the prey. He hadn't expressed much interest in participating in a cross-clan hunt. He turned his nose up year after year as his heats lengthened and worsened. It hadn't felt right, it wasn't quite time. This season his clan had practically forced him from the gates when the horns sounded the start of the hunt, and he begrudgingly set out to the far end of their territory, hoping no one unworthy would find him.

He’d been bathing in a hot spring, letting his long hair ripple down his back like ink as he washed the journey’s dust from his skin. He'd heard the intruder almost too late, only had time to glimpse a flash of brilliant hair and muscles before he scrambled from the water and made his escape. He'd made it farther than he imagined he would, but on the third day of their chase she overcame him, powerful and potent and _alpha_. Hanzo’s exhausted body and mind reacted in the only way he knew, submitting to her with something close to desperation and she triumphantly brought him north to nest in her homeland.

He'd never been taken before. The men in his village either hadn't been interested or weren't alphas. It was true that this was the first she-alpha he'd seen, and when he first got a proper look at her, when he took in her massive presence and overbearing pheromones, he'd _whined_ and slick had gushed from him like a broken dam. He'd imagined what those hands would be like. Would she be gentle with him? Coo over him like other alphas did with their own pretty omegas? Her attentions were singular and crude, but he loved every second of it.

“I bet you wish you had a cock inside you,” she chuckled lewdly as she removed her fingers. Hanzo couldn't deny it. He craved a deeper touch, some part of him screaming to be held down and fucked within an inch of his life. His eyes shot open when he felt something blunt and cool probing at his entrance, much larger than fingers alone. He twisted and looked down and _squeaked_ , saliva pooling in his mouth and slick practically gushing from his hole around the head of the fake cock the woman was holding to his entrance.

“Oh yes, little dragon, I know what it is you desire. Did you think I would not be able to satisfy you?”

His cheeks burned in shameful arousal as she slid the fake cock through his slick, warming and wetting it. He hung his head and she cooed, lifting his chin with surprising tenderness.

“Oh pretty thing,” she said, rubbing over his bite-swollen lips with her thumb, “don't ever doubt my ability to care for you, to nurture you,” she dipped her thumb between his lips and his eyes fell half-shut as he lazily suckled at the tip, “and when the time comes, do not doubt my ability to make full use of you as well.” Her hand dropped to his stomach, pressing right where his womb lay and he gasped, undulating and short of breath. She chuckled and started pressing the fake cock inside him.

It was a rigid thing, but plenty warm and smooth from his slick. And big, so big he felt he couldn't breathe as it filled him up, pressing against all those hard to reach spots he could never touch before. It stretched his rim farther than it had ever gone and the burn was both delicious and maddening. He panted half-formed words his alpha wouldn't possibly understand, pleading and begging for her hand, her guidance, and she shushed him, her large hand pressing over his mouth so hard he had no choice but to breathe harshly through his nose, tossing his head and whining, lapping at her palm as a form of capitulation.

“Do you wish for the whole valley to hear your whorish cries?” She asked jovially, visibly delighting in his shock at her coarse words. “Another alpha could happen by and steal you away from me. Would you want that?”

Hanzo screamed behind her hand as she drove the fake cock deeper with a cruel twist, the gentle curve in its shape that had looked so appetizing at the start now pressed savagely at his soft innards with each thrust.

“They would take you like this, sweet thing,” she said, voice heavy with arousal as she watched the length spear into him again and again. “They would not wait for your body to prepare itself. They would plunder you, make you bleed like the days of old.”

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't even think past the insistent stabbing in his gut that pummeled his inner walls. His alpha’s hand moved away and he sucked in a gasp of humid, sex-thick air.

“They would stay on you for as long as it took,” she said, breathier than before. A quick glance showed her hand down her trousers, working at her own sex.

“They would hold you to the ground and r-ravage you,” she stuttered on a moan, both hands faltering as her hips bucked. Hanzo panted shallowly and could only stare up at her, dazed and aroused beyond belief as she kept spewing filth and working at him.

“They would stuff you so full of their seed it would leak for days. You would be with child by the next moon, I guarantee it.”

Something wild in him broke at the words and he screamed, unhindered and raw as he came and shot his useless seed over his heaving stomach and chest. His alpha cursed and shoved her trousers down, bullying him flat on the ground so she could straddle his face.

“Put those pretty lips to work, sweet,” she growled, and Hanzo was quick to comply, panting hotly over her folds and enlarged clit as he tongued into her, licking and suckling as hard as he dared as the pungent scent of her pheromones and slick drugged him blind. She moaned loudly, uninhibited as Hanzo serviced her clit, sucking the large nub and tonguing at the tip, introducing a hint of teeth that earned him a yelp and a smack over his spent cock. He wailed, muffled, and she pressed closer, nearly suffocating him.

“Cheeky thing,” she hissed, grinding over his lips and nose. He could feel her twitching, knew she was close, and he sucked and  desperately worked his jaw, needing air, needing _her_. She shouted hoarsely as she came, nearly seating her whole weight entirely on his face as she bucked through it. Hanzo moaned weakly when potent alpha seed shot over his face and in his mouth, clogging his senses and making him drunk with it. She laughed and combed through his sweaty locks, coming off him faster than he would have liked.

He could do little else but lie there as she cared for him, panting softly as she cleaned his inner thighs and stomach, wiping away his seed with deft hands and damp cloths. When she reached his face her touch turned a shade softer. She dabbed away his overstimulated tears and cleared away the shiny, slick remnants of her sex as best she could from his beard and he watched her, drunk and satisfied and calmer than he should be.

A stray draft swept over him and he shivered, rolling from the wet spot beneath him sluggishly. His alpha chuckled and easily lifted him, carrying him deeper into their home in the mountain side, into Hanzo’s pitiful beginnings of a nest. They both knew it would grow, and would soon be his space alone when he inevitably carried and nurtured their young. She set him down and covered him with furs, pelts from animals she herself had killed and skinned for this specific purpose. Hanzo glowed with sudden pride and satisfaction. She had _prepared_ for him.

“Go to sleep, pretty,” she murmured, rubbing his cheek and he pressed into it with a sigh. “You are sated for tonight, but I feel that your season is far from over.”

He nodded blearily, eyes drooping in fatigue, warm and content, as Zarya traced over his clan tattoo with a gentle touch. He fell asleep to her lips on his shoulder, over old, meaningless ink.

 

 


End file.
